Despedia
Despedia (DESPEDIA) is a zanpakutō spirit, that belongs to the Crystal Yuki. Appearance In it's humanoid materialized form (shikai) her appearance takes shape of a young girl with wavy dark green hair, straight bangs, and neon green eyes. Her outfit shows resemblance to Gothic Lolita style. She wears a black dress and a black bolero; her dress extends down to her thighs and is accented with a white ribbon on the waist. She wears a pair of leggings and black pumps, and black gauntlets on each hand. On her head are of long horns that resemble vertebrae, with each tip made out of three tips joined at the end. She also has a wings which sit low on her back, that look like a thick zigzag. Personality Because she is was achieved by crystal during her childhood, she inherits a some-what sinister personality. She has a blood thirsty savage personality (but this is likely because of crystal's mental condition) this most likely is also caused by the hatred she felt towards humans, the beings who controlled her owner. But, she is shown to have a change of heart andbe quiet kind towards people after she and crystal synchronized with each other. History coming soon Plot coming soon Powers and Ablilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: During her zanpakuto's sealed state, she is known to be quiet skillful with the sword, as she even blocks the attack of her master, Crystal Yuki. She is capable to cut through bulidings during cartwheeling, which employs a lot of skill and agility Hakuda Expert: 'She is shown to be very swift and agile, as she is able to knock down a giant adjuchas hollow with little effort *'Tesshō (鉄掌,"Iron Palm")[ An open palm strike that can effortlessly shatter a Hollow's head to pieces with single strike. *'Throw and Spin ('投げるおよびスピン, Nageruoyobi supin) is a technique that requires a cartwheel to complete. The user grabs the opponent by legs, and does a cartwheel and through his/her opponent. Immense Spiritual Power: '''It was stated by Crystal that her zanpakuto's spiritual pressure is so great, that shinigami under lieutenant ranks could faint just by feeling the spiritual pressure. '''Darkness Manipulation: '''She has the ability to control the attribute "Darkness" , summoning dark flames, which is considered the element "darkness" instead of fire. Her spiritual power supplies her control with darkness. She is the strongest darkness zanpakuto in all of soul society '''Ice Manipulation: '''She has the ability to control the element of ice. She can turn water into ice, and even make ice without the use of water. Her ice manipulation is said to be one of the strongests above all other ice/snow type zanpakuto '''Thunder/lightning manipulation: '''She is able to summon lightning, even in the time of daylight. The color of her lightning is purple. She is able to control lightning freely. Her zanpakuto is also one of the strongest lightning types in soul society. '''Shunpo Expert: '''She is able to keep up with her master, Crystal Yuki, and other captain ranked shinigami. Zanpakuto '''Despedia (汝　地に伏しただ跪きて despedia; Jap Lit Translation, "Despair.") Usually for when Despedia uses it, it remains in it shikai released, however, she has used the sword multiple times. Her shikai takes form of a jet black scythe. *'Shikai': Release command, fall down to your knees Despedia takes the form of a morbidly enamored, curved scythe, with a skeletal "throat" of sorts running to the base of the blade, and a curved wooden pommel. Shikai Special Ability: When her victims touch it or gets slashed with it, the victim is engulfed with darkness and explodes. Despedia can also summnon chains, which she uses everytime to restrain her opponents (unlike crystal) *'Dākuabisu (ダークアビス, Dark Abyss)' is a move when Despedia is smacked down to the ground. Then, by saying Dākuabisu, a gigantic hole will appear and will suck everything that surrounds it slowly (except the user) *'Kyōretsuna yami burasuto (強烈な闇ブラスト, Shattering Darkness Blast)' is a move similar to Getsuga Tenshō, but it has the ability to absorb other people's reiastu instead of the user. Then, the absorb reiatsu is released to highly condensed spiritual energy when the person swings the scythe. *'Bankai': Zetsubō no Ryū (絶望の龍 zetsubou no ryuu; Jap Lit Translation, "Dragon of Despair.") Despedia takes form of a dark dragon (see picture below) It's attributes are lightning, darkness and ice. It can shoot dark flames from it's mouth, and all the abilities a dragon will have. It has vast strength and is amazingly large. She uses it mostly for transportation, but actually, her bankai is meant for offense and defense. Crystal is as big as it's eye. It's tail is the part of the Shikai's scythe'. Unlike her humanoid form, there is no part of the dragon that is green' Bankai's Special ability: When it uses the move "Dragon's breath", all things hit with it are burnt to ashes with out any remains (by using it's respective element). Since it takes form of a dragon, it can fly, walk, etc. as a dragon. It has immense durabillity, being able to withstand espada's attacks with no pain, and emotionless state. It's roar even makes everyone tremble in fear and faint due to it's shocking release of power and the sound. *'Dragon's Breath: '''Her respective elements are '''Darkness, Ice/Snow and Thunder/Lightning'. As mentioned before, all things hit with it are burnt to ashes with out any remains. *'''Sonic Cry: '''A cry with a very high frquency, which is able to make even captains faint when they hear it. But, this move can be controlled and can be directed to only 1 target. Trivia I do not own any of the pictures, all pictures belong to their rightful owner. Do not credit the drawings to me. This is a non-profitable page. Category:Zanpakutō Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Character